The present invention relates to a casing for a transmission mechanism of any type constituted by two half shells generally assembleable along a joint plane.
It relates more particularly to a casing containing at least one member, such as a fork, for controlling the clutching or speed change, this member being moved angularly by means of a control lever outside the casing.
Such casings for transmission mechanisms are well known to those skilled in the art. Until now, the connection between the clutch control fork and the control lever is carried out as follows. The lever comprises a sleeve within which is inserted the fork held by means of a screw connection.
This connection has various drawbacks. It requires in particular the use of connection members between the lever and the fork and does not permit a permanent connection of the lever to the fork. Moreover, the use of screws gives rise to problems of sealing of the contents of the casing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a casing of a new type whose design permits rendering the connection between the control lever and the clutch control member or speed change member, permanent without the addition of supplemental connection members, such as screws or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a casing whose design of the connection between the clutch control or speed control member and the control lever, permits rapid and instantaneous mounting of the connection between said elements.
To this end, the invention has for its object a casing of a transmission mechanism of any nature, constituted by two half shells generally assembleable along a joint plane, this casing containing at least one member, such as a fork, for controlling clutching or speed change, this member being moved angularly by means of a control lever external to the casing, characterized in that the control lever comprises a slotted sleeve insertable within a bearing receiving the casing, this sleeve defining at least two resiliently deformable fingers that can be axially immobilized reversibly in said receiving bearing, a portion of the body of the control member being disposed in the assembled condition of the half shells of the casing, in a diametral slot provided between said fingers for on the one hand securing the lever and the control member together for angular movement, and on the other hand neutralizing the resililent function of the fingers and rendering the lever undisassembleable.